


Kisses

by Hermaline75



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Thor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Thor (2011), Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaline75/pseuds/Hermaline75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor sneaks into Loki's bed to talk him into sex. Loki pretends he's not up for this.</p><p>That's literally it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I was frustrated with a (very) different thing that I'm writing and I decided a little Thorki might knock me out of my funk. Un-beta'd and it doesn't make a lot of sense, but anyway...

“Loki?”

“Hmmm?”

“Loki!”

“What?”

“Are you asleep?”

Loki opened his eyes in the half-light .

“Yes, Thor, I’m still asleep, my tongue is working of its own accord.”

He huffed in protest as Thor slipped into bed beside him, tugging the blankets down until they pooled around their legs. Like he belonged there. Like he had the right. And he wasn’t even wearing a shirt. So presumptuous.

“You went to bed really early...” Thor said.

“Yes, because I want to sleep. Go away.”

_Lies._

Thor shuffled closer, throwing an arm over Loki’s chest.

“I thought maybe you wanted me to follow, at a discreet distance and then we could...”

“What?”

“You know what.”

“Yes, Thor, I do. But I want you to say it.”

Thor mumbled something and buried his face in Loki’s neck. It was always fun to make Thor say things he didn’t want to. He wondered if Thor would ever realise that he wasn’t actually in need of convincing whenever Thor wandered into his bed. Always his bed, always Thor doing the wandering, though the initial decision had been mutual.

He couldn’t even remember the last time it had seemed strange or wrong. And it must have, to start with.

It was wrong.

Then again, Loki had never exactly been known for doing what was right.

“I can’t hear you.”

Thor was unconsciously gently tracing random patterns across Loki’s torso.

“Say it, Thor.”

He sighed. “I thought you wanted me to follow you to bed so that we could fuck...”

“Oh, I see,” Loki said as though the thought had only just occurred to him. “Well, I’m sorry to let you know that wasn’t my intention at all.”

_Lies._

“Maybe if you go back downstairs you can find someone willing to give you what you want.”

“I don’t want them. I want you.”

“No, come on, Thor. There are lots of nice young women quite able to look after you tonight. I’m far too tired.”

_Lies._

The air was momentarily knocked out of him when Thor suddenly decided to lie on top of him, wearing that face he always wore when he thought he was about to say something very clever.

“Nice young women would need special equipment to give me what I want tonight.”

“Oh, I see. And you think I can be convinced?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because you love me,” Thor said, smiling. “And you love fucking me.”

It was impossible to hate that face. Thor’s enthusiasm was infectious, always had been. But that didn’t mean Loki couldn’t pretend to be unmoved by him.

“Now give us a kiss.” Thor said, leaning in.

“No,” Loki retorted, turning his face to the side so that Thor missed his lips and got his jaw line instead.

Thor decided this was clearly his cue to kiss Loki everywhere except his mouth. Tiny, closed-mouth kisses against Loki’s temple, his forehead, his scalp, his eyelid, before shuffling down to his neck.

“I don’t mind you marking me, but would you mind terribly making sure it’s nowhere visible?”

Thor sat up and pulled Loki’s shirt off over his head and threw it onto the floor, looking very pleased that he was getting his way. Poor, simple Thor. Always thinking he was winning and not seeing the strings from which he dangled.

Thor nipped at Loki’s collarbone, getting a surprised yelp in return.

“Kiss me properly.” he said.

“No.”

“You are so difficult...”

Loki smiled to himself as Thor frowned petulantly and nosed his way down his sternum, inhaling against his skin. It wouldn’t do to let Thor get it into his head that he would always get what he asked for after all. Even if it was true.

Thor’s hands paused when he reached the waistband of Loki’s undergarments. He never wore anything else to bed. It was too much effort to get out of them. Thor looked up at him questioningly, waiting for his nod before practically tearing the fabric off and running his hands over Loki’s hips.

“You know, you should really get yourself ready before you do anything to me,” Loki said, faking a yawn and willing his body not to react to Thor’s attention just yet.

“No, I already did. In my room.”

Loki tried to kick him off. “You are always so sure of yourself, aren’t you? So certain that I’m going to do what you want.”

“Yes, because you want it too.”

Hmm. Maybe Thor did know what he was up to after all. Loki’s cock was definitely starting to become interested in proceedings, especially with Thor kissing up his inner thigh.

“Fine. But don’t expect me to be doing any work. After all, you woke me up.”

“Oh, shush. You weren’t really sleeping,” Thor said. “You’re just complaining so I’ll be extra nice to you.”

“Or I’m trying to goad you into being extra rough with me...”

“Not tonight. You’re too tired tonight, remember?”

Loki glared at him. “Shut up and get on with it then.”

Thor grinned wolfishly and licked the very tip of Loki’s cock before taking it fully in his mouth. Thor was always sloppy at doing this. He approached it the same way he did everything, all over-confidence and with no half measures. Loki tried valiantly to control his breathing. It was one thing to enjoy this; it was another to let Thor know he enjoyed it.

Thor was pleased with himself often enough without giving him another excuse for it.

Even if he was acting as though Loki was the best thing he’d ever tasted.

“Thor... If you want to fuck yourself on me, you’re going to have to stop doing that soon...”

Thor made a vague noise of annoyance but did as he was told, briefly climbing off the edge of the bed to scramble out of his breeches. Loki briefly registered that he hadn’t bothered with underwear tonight. He imagined Thor going back to his room after dinner, maybe accompanied to his door by Fandral or Sif and bidding them goodnight before spreading himself on his fingers, palming himself gently as he thought about how he was going to sneak along to Loki’s room as soon as he could, shoving his trousers back on practically as an afterthought in case someone else was out in the corridor.

If he could, Thor would probably wander around naked all the time.

Not that Loki would mind particularly.

His hands ran up Thor’s thighs when he straddled him again, his hair glinting in the moonlight.

Thor rocked himself forward. “Kiss me.”

Loki put his hand over Thor’s mouth to block him. “No.”

Thor clasped the hand to his lips, his tongue swiping over Loki’s palm before he drew two of his fingers into his mouth, making eye contact with that infuriating pleading look he wore so well. Loki shuffled beneath him, his cock rubbing against Thor’s skin and feeling the telltale slickness of oil.

Loki tried to reach between Thor’s legs to align himself with Thor’s entrance, and got a slap on the wrist for his trouble.

“Kiss me first,” Thor said. “I don’t want just a quick fuck, I want this too.”

“Why? I don’t want to taste the ale still on your lips. Come on, just get going.”

“I want to know that you love me like I love you.”

Loki stared at him.

He wasn’t often stunned. Certainly not by Thor.

“Thor, I... I do. You know that I do.”

“Then kiss me.”

It had just been capriciousness that made him refuse. It was just to irritate Thor; it wasn’t meant to mean anything.

He seized Thor’s face in his hands and drew him down, their lips meeting just for a second before Thor was licking his way into Loki’s mouth, insistently and hungrily. For all he pretended, Loki loved Thor’s kisses. It was like being drawn into something bigger than yourself. Like having your troubles and doubts and thoughts filtered away from you, until all there was left was the press of tongues and the feeling of hands through his hair and _Thor_...

Thor’s hand closed around his cock, lining them up so he could impale himself on it. No matter how often they did this, Loki didn’t believe he would ever get used to the feeling of being engulfed by Thor, the heat and the pressure of him and how much it felt like they belonged together. Like they’d been made for each other, like they weren’t really meant to be separate people and the universe had made a mistake putting them in different bodies.

“I like having you this way,” he said as Loki groaned.

“What, beneath you?”

“No... I like being able to see your face. And I like being able to kiss you. It keeps us quiet.”

He began to move, slowly at first but quickly gathering speed. Thor was often impatient. He captured Loki’s lips again, their moans spilling into each other’s mouths.

“I wish we could stay like this forever.” Thor said when they broke apart to breathe, resting their foreheads against each other, the steady roll of his hips causing Loki to shake slightly.

“We should go away for a little while,” he said between gasps. “We should go somewhere we don’t need to be quiet...”

He bit his lip to keep back the cry that threatened to escape as Thor altered their angle just slightly, seeing Thor’s eyes flicker shut and knowing he’d found just the spot he wanted.

“Yes,” Thor said. “We’ll go on a hunting trip or something and find all the different ways we can make each other scream...”

Loki panted as he watched Thor working himself frenziedly on his cock, reaching out to try and help him along. He had to be close.

Loki was close.

But he wanted Thor to fall first.

“Come on, Thor.”

He could feel it building by the way Thor’s movements were faltering, the way his hand tightened around Loki’s where he was fisting his cock. The way his body was gripping Loki and the way his breathing was hitched and ragged.

His body practically slumped when he came, falling forward over Loki but dutifully continuing to move, trying to drag his little brother over the edge. It didn’t take much, especially with Thor panting next to his ear. Loki liked the way Thor’s weight felt on him. Grounding, and sure, and definite.

Thor got his breath back first, and took advantage of Loki’s post-orgasm pliability to roll Loki on top of him, their sweat and seed sticky between their stomachs. Loki was distracted from any distaste he might have felt about this by more of Thor’s unrelenting kissing.

“Can I stay here tonight?”

“No. Get out and go to your own bed.”

Thor snuggled into his neck.

“I love you.”

“Hmmm.”

Thor fell asleep. Loki expected nothing less.

He was already considering taking him again in the morning.


End file.
